leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS227
/ |title_ja=VS ブーピッグ I |title_ro=VS Boopig I |image=PS227.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=227 |location=Fortree City |prev_round=I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder |next_round=I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II }} / or True Feelings (Japanese: VS ブーピッグ I VS I or 素直な気持ちで True Feelings) is the 227th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As Wallace's car lands, and look in shock to see each other in the same location again. When Wallace and Winona ask if they know each other, Sapphire confirms that the two of them are rivals. Ruby asks Sapphire why she had come, she replies it is because of her goal of conquering the Gyms. Sapphire retorts by asking why Ruby had come to a place where all the Hoenn Gym Leaders have gathered. Hearing this causes Ruby to freak out and hide at the thought of his father being here. Once he confirms that his father is not with the other Gym Leaders, Ruby calms down. Winona welcomes Wallace, and states that they'll discuss strategies once Tate and Liza arrive before dismissing everyone. Ruby is shocked to learn that Wallace is a Gym Leader. Wallace reveals that he knows that Ruby is the son of a Gym Leader, although Ruby replies that his life is about s. Wallace immediately sends out his and has it fire water into the air. Ruby is quickly impressed at this display and assumes it means that they are going to start their training. As Ruby prepares to train, Wallace inspects a leaf and uses the amount of dew on it to see how humid it is. When he sees how little was on the leaf, Wallace speculates that it might be because of the death of the volcano. To Ruby's disappointment, Wallace states that he is going to investigate something and has Ruby stay as it may be dangerous. At Sapphire's location, Sapphire goes to start her training with Winona. As they train, Winona gets a call from someone. Winona goes somewhere else and promises to return in a short while. Left alone by their trainers, Ruby and Sapphire decide to start a conversation. Suddenly, Popo comes out to greet Sapphire, as it recognizes her from when she rescued it back at . Much to Ruby's surprise, Sapphire isn't trying to fight with him as she usually does whenever they meet. Sapphire realizes that Ruby is right and apologizes for her previous actions, to which Ruby states makes her sound more like a girl. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs, causing and to start rampaging. They try to get away from the panicked Pokémon, but Sapphire is sent flying. Acting on reflex, Ruby has Nana defeat the Grumpig. As Ruby lies down exhausted, Sapphire is shocked to find out that he was this strong all along. Major events * and meet up again. * After an earthquake, a stampede of and attack Ruby and Sapphire, with Ruby defeating them. * Sapphire finds out about Ruby's true strength. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Wallace Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Charles; Wallace's) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, says "Spoinks" and "Grumpigs" instead of and , respectively. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Boopig I - Tâm trạng thờ ơ }} de:Kapitel 227 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS227 fr:Chapitre 227 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS227